One Day
by Led EB
Summary: MidorimaTakao — One day, Midorima Shintarou kissed him. On the lips.


One Day

I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

.

* * *

.

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan!"

One day, Takao Kazunari called Shintarou for bring him a basketball.

He wanted to play with that glasses-guy one on one so much. No team, no crowds, no audience, no coach. Just them.

Takao dribbled the ball so fast. With his ability, he knew the best possibility so he can win against one Generation of Miracle.

Oh, Kazunari, you're so naïve.

When he tried to shot the ball perfectly, Shintarou's big body already stood in front of the ring and blocked his shot.

With simple movement, the ball entered the ring. Yes, that is Shintarou's ability. Can shot from wherever he want, because his territory is all of the court.

The reality is, the one who shot that orange ball to the other ring is Kazunari himself.

(After he imagined that Shintarou's blocked his ball, of course, and Kazunari, with fast and agility, he ran to another ring and made it three-points.)

… only him.

.

* * *

.

"Takao."

One day, Shintarou called him with silver pencil case on his right hand. Oh, that is Cancer's lucky item today. Adjusted his glasses, he approached Kazunari and grabbed his shoulder.

"_Nani_, Shin-chan?" Kazunari gave his best smile for green-haired guy. He already finished his note and now is the time for go home. Shintarou and Kazunari, _usually_, go home together.

"Let's go home."

Shintarou with his _tsundere_-ness walked away and Kazunari grinned.

With rickshaw, they went home together.

"Hey, Takao."

"Hm?"

"I want to tell you about Scorpio's lucky item today."

Actually, Kazunari never believe such a thing. But to make Shin-chan happy, he just nodded and answered him with 'hmmmm' or something else like that.

"Scorpio's lucky item for today is mechanic pencil."

He took mechanic pencil from his case and threw it to Kazunari's back. And that pencil hooped away.

"W-wait, Shin-chan! You _threw_ it?!"

He didn't care anymore. He burst of laugh whilst still ride that rickshaw. He felt _something _better or his head maybe already damaged. Shintarou just gave him Scorpio's lucky item.

"It's not like I was care about you or anything!"

Kazunari laughed again.

(That's just gravel, after all. And he hummed when on the way home.)

Well, sometimes, ride a rickshaw alone isn't a bad thing.

.

* * *

.

"Shin-chan! Let's go to that convenience store, I have something to—"

One day, Midorima Shintarou kissed him. On the lips. With gently, sweet kiss. And many people looked at them.

Kazunari blushed.

"W-well, Shin-chan, I-I…"

Shintarou cut black-haired guy sentence.

"To many stuff you bought today, Takao. I don't want to accompany you again, nanodayo." He adjusted his glasses. "And my lucky item is television. It's an impossible thing if I must bring television every time I go to many places so now I want to go home and sit down in front of my television quietly."

"But I want to buy an important thing!" Kazunari pouted. He pulled Shintarou's left hand and didn't care if Shintarou would mad or—

"What is it?" Shintarou stayed calm because of his _tsundere_-ness. He was curious.

"Scorpio's lucky item." Kazunari entered one shop full of pinky-heart things. "Heart shaped pillow."

Shintarou smiled.

Shintarou smiled.

Shintarou _smiled_.

Kazunari blinked.

(He kissed the wind.)

Maybe he was dreaming … perhaps.

.

* * *

.

One day, he was watching all the unexpected events. And the most heart-break turning point.

His bag fell, he ran as fast as he could to reach Shintarou.

So, this is it:

Shintarou decided to make (re: command) Kazunari to accompany him and find something for his lucky item today.

Kazunari raised an eyebrow, why? Because this is so sudden. Usually Shintarou will bring his lucky item before he goes to school.

The point guard of Shutoku walked behind him because his shoe not tied properly and he must tie it again.

Shintarou walked alone with his medical book on his hands. He adjusted glasses sometimes and read all the sentences on book carefully, due his ambition to become a doctor someday.

But a car with high-speed ran towards Shintarou. Kazunari shouted, but it's too late.

Shintarou talked to him this morning.

His lucky item for today is reddish thing. Something like that.

Kazunari saw blood around Shintarou.

… and Kazunari never know what the lucky item Shintarou wanted for that day.

.

.

.

* * *

.

He wasn't dreaming at all.

He had an illusion.

**FIN**


End file.
